


KD-1072: A Tale of Love, Treason, and War

by SilverGopher



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGopher/pseuds/SilverGopher
Summary: noticed a lack of clonetrooperxbattledroid, so imma fix that





	1. Prolouge

KD-1072. Thats her name. She doesn't have a name, She has a serial number. Thats the very first thought that goes through her head.

She is physically five years old. Her next thought is that she should have a name.

She is physically twelve. She plans her escape.

She is physically twenty. They remove her from the vat.

The ones with the tall neck and the wobbly voice said, "She's ready for training."


	2. Snapshot from training

There is a certain innocence that comes with indoctrination. Not that KD-1072 ever really comphrenhended that. To her she was but a tool. the complete lack of awareness that she could be anything else is what made her innocent, in a certain light.

KD-1072 was not a fan of the training process. she didn't like the hours spent learning tactics she would never need. she didn't like the endless running. what she did like was the shooting. Their instructor was an old mandalorian who had made her name as a big game hunter.

KD-1072 was at the long range, and oldboltgun in hand. she was crunched with the rifle braced against a dip in the wall to steady her swaying scope. Her instructor had hammered in over and over that no amount of stabilization tech could overcome raw adrenaline.so she stressed form, and KD obliged. her knee was bent at a suboptimal angle, throwing her weight distribution off and increasing crosshair sway, but she was determine to be able to shoot from any position, no matter how poor it might seem. KD had many failing, personality hadn't been bred out of her after all. But despite her failings, the lack of discipline was not one of them. so she sat at an odd angle that put too much stress on her knee and pulled the trigger. the stock of the rifle kicked back into her shoulder, and smoke flitted from the barrel.

She reasserted her grip, and kept pulling till the trigger clicked back empty. her shoulder hurt and she reeked of cordite, but that was only one of her positions for the day.

so she grabbed one of the prepped mags and switched positions, this time, sitting flat on her ass with limited support. the point of these exercises wasn't to increase accuracy, but to increase comfort and familiarity. accuracy would come later.

repeat and repeat and repeat.


	3. the first Drop

The first combat drop. its a right of passage, but not one many survive. Clones weren't breed to survive after all. most perish in the first wave.

The republic drop-ship had no walls, only turrets, and moved in a fleet of millions. each containing eight clones and their pilots. the clones fired out, hoping against hope that maybe they would hit something important, like a shield generator.

the clones were disciplined but inexperienced. they couldn't be trusted not to blow their own hand off, not for a few battles yet. But KD wasn't a run of the mill clone, she was a special order. which meant that she was better equipped. A long range heavy blaster, with variable scope. Camofaluged light battle armor with combat satchel, information visor, and duty cap. she was outfitted for maximum visibility and concealment. she took advantage of her long shot, as she affectionately called it and began targeting droids with anti air weaponry.

 as droids crumpled unter heavy fire, KD found that it was actually quite fun to blast off limbs. She took an odd, and somewhat scary pleasure in the rush of it all. The wind kicking in her face, the stock ramming into her shoulder, blaster fire filling the air with the scent of ozone and death. it was chaotic. it was hellish. she loved every second of it.


	4. First Blood

KD had been in the jungle seven months. three months ago she had forgotten what is was to be clean. and today, covered in filth and muck, rifle pressed into her shoulder, she was about to claim her first sentient kill.

The clones hadn't been meant to kill organics, their minds had been deemed to feeble to handle it. they had been programmed to kill droids. but droids had organic commanders, and sometimes they were too good. so that when spec ops did it's thing. But the ARC troopers weren't there, off planet business. so they tapped a sniper, the best they had. KD's kildcount was 300, far more than any of her fellows.

She had survived where others had died, because she was prepared. Many of her sister learned only the bare necessities for their duties. She learned more, and applied more. 

so there she was, sitting in the upper branches of a tree, covered in leaves and dirt, staring down a scope as a nemoidian in fancy robes left his home surrounded by six super battle droids. the crosshair was wavering with her nerves, but she still pulled the trigger. as the nemoidian fell with a hole burned through his head, she shimmied down the tree.

Maybe she should have felt guilty, but all she felt was grim satisfaction.

 


End file.
